


Bittersweet

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Cheating, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Talia can't have that conversation with Damian and Ra's is too old, the responsibility lies with Jason.Day 27: Rape by deception.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Agridulce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211735) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> October is already over and it seemed impossibly long, thanks to all of you reading this.  
> I was wondering whether to put this note at the beginning or at the end, so... What Damian wears in a karate suit, I don't know if its common knowledge, most likely it's not and that's why I'm taking the time to write this note. In which case, I wasted my time saying this if everyone knows. Anyway, I'm already rambling. I was saying that the Karate suit is made up of three pieces: the pants 'zubon', the shirt 'uwagi' and the belt 'obi'.

The teenager yawns drop the phone on its side, and rolls onto the couch, curling up. Talia is standing in front of him, arms crossed, frowning as she hits the floor with her shoe. The woman sighs and drops her arms. She pushes the boy's legs a little, sitting on the small space that forms.

"Jason..." She starts talking, he knows that tone.

"Are you going to ask me for something?" The young man turns around, taking his eyes off the back of the chair to look at Talia's face.

"I need you to talk to Damian". The leader puts her hand on the shoulder of the boy whom she sees as her older son. "I can't talk to him about a subject like this and your grandfather, well he's not what he used to be".

"That talk has to be given by his father". Todd rolls over on himself again.

"He's not ready to meet his father yet, it's your duty as his older brother".

"To tell you the truth..." Jason turns for the fourth time. This time Al Ghul puts his hand on his shoulder to keep him from moving. "I'm not the oldest, there is another authority above me and then there is Batman, also if I remember correctly Bruce also has..."

"I get it, Jason." She answers quite annoyed. "I'll make it up to you, I promise".

"You better." The teenager stands up, leaving his place on the couch. Walking to the door, he quietly walks through the long hallways of the house that serves as the base of operations for the Legion of Shadows. He doesn't need to look far, as Damian spends most of his time in the training room. "Everyone out, I need to talk to the boy".

The teachers and ninjas don't hesitate, they gather in a moment to leave the room quickly. Damian lowers his sword, scowling at Todd. Something in his expression reminds him of his father. Jason sighs put his hands in his pockets and walks to the center of the room.

"Your mother told me you had your first erection". He releases without the slightest delicacy the young man.

"A what?" Damian frowned even more if that were possible. He drops his sword on the floor and moves forward until he is in front of his brother.

"That your dick got hard." The older one clarifies, this time the boy understands. His face turns a bright red color.

"That's a lie, she lied to you. I didn't."

"You don't have to be nervous." Jason settles down on the tatami floor. "Come, sit down. We need to talk."

"I have nothing to talk about with you". Damian turns around. Jason closes his hand around the child's wrist by pulling on it. He wraps his arm around the boy's stomach, placing it in his lap.

"Let's make this quick, so I can leave". Jason says, reaching inside Damian's zubon.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Damian raises his arm with the intention of hitting the older boy.

"Your mother told me to come and explain to you how your body works. So shut up and listen, don't interrupt me unless you have some very important questions". Jason pulls on the pants, so the boy comes out of them. Damian stops fighting, it's more like teaching him how to paint or wield a sword. He blinks slowly and settles into Todd's lap. "What were you thinking about when your dick got hard?"

"I don't remember". The youngest boy answers, rubbing the soles of his feet on the tatami mats.

"If you start to lie, we will never finish." Jason's hand unties his obi and opens the uwagi. Walking his palm on the young man's chest.

"I..." Al Ghul lowers his face, Todd's hand caresses the inside of his thighs slowly squeezing the flesh. "I saw one of the maids changing her dress".

"Which one?"

"I don't know her name".

"What does she look like?"

"A little shorter than my mother..." Jason's touch has not stopped. "His hair is short and brown, almost red."

"I know who she is. She is sexy." The older one clears his throat. "That's likely to happen again if you see a nice girl."

"I don't want that to happen all the time, it'll be uncomfortable".

"You'll learn to control it, like the urge to pee". Explains the older one. "Now, how much did you see?"

"What did I see?"

"Of his body, what naked parts of her body did you see". Jason insists. He can see his neck and ears turning red. "You know what, no matter how much you saw, just close your eyes and try to remember what you felt".

Damian closes his eyes and tries to remember, the tingling sensation in his lower parts. Todd strokes his legs rubs his chest and goes up to his neck. Rubbing behind his ears, waiting for the little body to relax. Jason's hand closes over his dick, the boy opens his eyes wide.

"What do you do?" The minor takes Todd's hand with his forcing him to stop.

"Your mother said it was my duty as a big brother to teach you. Well, next time your dick gets hard, you'll go to your room and touch yourself as I will now." Jason moves his hand over the small member slowly, rubbing his neck again.

"Why?"

"Well, you'll find that it feels good to do it, but more importantly it's necessary for your body to function well... it's like releasing steam from a locomotive or a crock-pot".

"If I don't do it, I can explode?" Jason thinks about it for a moment.

"Somehow you could say yes, you can do it two or three times a week. It will help you stay healthy and focused, so there won't be any surprise erections". Damian sighs, letting Jason turn his movements, rubbing his hand on the little dick. Al Ghul closes his eyes, sighs as he spreads his legs. The older one starts slowly, going up and down. Pulling at the skin, so he can touch the tip with his finger, watching the little limb get hard. He takes with his other hand one of the boy's nipples, tracing small circles on it.

Damian does not object, squeezing his brother's arms between his little hands. He lets out short moans as the touch on his limb begins to become pleasurable. He drops his head on Jason's chest, sighing. His chest moves in an arrhythmic fashion, making his breathing heavy. The child bites his lip, his tiny bare feet squeeze. Letting the moist heat spill over into his supposed mentor's hand.

"That was pretty fast." The older boy comments, Al Ghul squeezes his lips, trying to control his breathing.

"Is that good or bad?" Damian runs his hands across his forehead, wiping away the sweat drops.

"Neither, do you have any questions about this?"

"What is this liquid?" asks the younger boy, looking at Jason's hand.

"It's called sperm and technically this is where babies come from, well half of them. The other half comes from a woman." Jason squeezes his lips into a grimace. Talia wasn't going to ask Damian directly what he said and Ra's, well Ra's wasn't exactly having a good time at the time. "Lie faces down on the floor, I'll show you another way to do it".

Damian crawls, apparently, he can't stand up. He drops his face on the tatami, staring at the little straws that make up the floor. Jason wipes his hand on his shirt, grabs the boy by the waist, raising his lower parts to rest on his knees. Todd separates the boy's cheeks, sinking his face into his tender flesh. Caressing the pink hole with his tongue.

"Hey, wait." Damian turns his upper body, taking Todd's hair in his tiny hand. Jason lifts his face a little so he can talk.

"The teacher here is me. You can't say wait. If you have a question, you ask, I'll stop, answer it, and go on". Jason sighs, as if tired and fed up. He runs his hand through his hair. "Do you think I want to do this? I was in the library asleep, cooperate, so we can finish, so I can go back to sleep and you can play with your wooden sword".

"Good." Damian turns his cheek to the floor. Passing his hands over the tatami. Jason dips his face between the boy's buttocks, pulling them apart, for better access. The boy tenses as his brother's tongue pass over his hole. Circling the edge, squeezing the entrance. He gasps as he feels Todd's lips on it sucking, making a strange wet sound as he walks away.

He can feel his butt dripping with saliva, running down his legs. Jason's thumb rubs gently over his hole, spreading the moisture. His brother's tongue sinks into his hole, moving inside. Damian gasps, he can feel his insides getting wet, impregnated with the liquid. His legs tremble as Todd pushes his finger in, not moving it, just keeping it there as his tongue digs deeper.

"Jason, that's my ass. Why are you sticking your finger in?" Todd rolls his eyes and lifts his face without taking his thumb out of Damian's inside.

"Because inside your ass there is a place that will make you feel very good." The older one answers, Jason sucks his own index finger. He switches to his thumb to rub the inside of the younger ones. Pressing under his belly, just under his dick. "This is it. How does it feel?"

Damian screams, covering his mouth with his palm as Jason squeezes that spot inside him. His hips shake, he can feel the tip of his penis getting wet, draining through his belly to his chest. Todd takes the little dick in his hand, masturbating it again as he penetrates it with his finger.

"What's wrong? Why does my penis feel strange again?" The kid's voice is trembling, crying, even pleading. Jason adds a second finger inside Damian. Focusing his attention on rubbing and pressing on his prostate.

"It means you're feeling good and you're going to ejaculate again". The older one responds, touching the tip of Damian's dick with his thumb, noticing how wet it is from pre-seminine.

"What is ejaculation?" The younger one insists and if he knew he would be so talkative Jason would have brought a gag.

"It means that sperm will come out of your penis, now if you are holding back in any way. Stop doing it." Damian rubs his face on the tatami, moaning with his lips apart as he tears at the straw with his fingernails. Jason notices how his thin legs are shaking, adding a third finger to separate his insides. He feels his cavity compress, the young man screams and his heat floods his fist again.

His legs weaken, causing him to fall face down on the floor. Jason doesn't hold him, lets him rest for a moment on the tatami. Separates his buttocks, leaving the sperm of his hand on the red hole of the young man. Damian sobs, but doesn't complain, sighs and stretches his limbs. The older man rubs his fingers over his brother's hole. Squeezing in three at once, taking advantage of the fact that he is still relaxed.

Soaking his insides in his own sperm, using it as a makeshift lubricant. Jason opens his pants, just enough to free his limb. He reaches into his pockets, knowing he must have a condom somewhere. He touches the back pocket of his pants, finding what he was looking for. The only lesson he remembers from his real father was that. "Never walk without protection". At the time, he didn't understand what he meant.

He tears the wrapper between his teeth and removes his fingers from inside Damian to slide the latex over his dick. Jason breathed out noisily through his nose. Taking the base of his limb, adjusting his legs on either side of his brother's tiny body. He pressed the tip over the kid's stretched out hole. The boy tensed as soon as he felt the heat between his cheeks and turned his face to look at Todd.

"There's something against my butt. What is it?" Jason can see the terror in the boy's face as he doesn't know what is pressed against him.

"It's just my penis, relax. If you don't, I won't be able to slide it inside you." The older boy responds so naturally that it makes the boy relax.

"Will you put it in me? Why? Won't it be painful?" Damian insists. Jason rubs his eyes and sighs for the thousandth time.

"Yes, I will put it in you, because when touching yourself is not enough you can come to me and I will help you by putting my penis in you. It will make you feel good. It may be a little uncomfortable at first, but you are a highly trained killer, it won't be a problem". Damian blinks, assimilating Jason's words, somehow, they sound reasonable. Besides, if his mother had sent him, it was because she expected him to overcome that challenge.

Damian inhales and exhales, slowly, letting go of his extremities. Jason pushes himself slowly, while the boy clenches his teeth. Keeping his lower body as loose as possible. He can feel his flesh separating, opening up even more than when he stuck his fingers in. His insides burn as they are pierced, and Jason stops, curses underneath, and grabs the boy by the waist.

"Did you slide your whole penis inside me?" asks the younger man between gasps.

"No, it's still a little way off."

"Impossible." Damian complains, letting out a short sob. "It's so big, Jason is filling my whole stomach, no more. It won't go in anymore."

"Come on, it's just a little more". The older one insists. "Your insides feel so good, it's so cozy, and it's squeezing me so much. I won't force you now, but there's nothing to lose by trying”.

"I think you're going to break me." Damian rubs his belly with his small palm, noticing a not-so-large bump below his navel. "Jason, what is this?"

The older man reaches under his tiny body, touching his stomach. He steps back without fully exiting Damian's interior. Noticing the lump diminishing, slowly pushing himself back in. Reaching as far as the virgin's entrails will allow without much resistance. He repeats the process of listening to his brother gasp at each slow penetration.

"It's my penis, it's coming this deep into you, but I know it can still enter more." Jason pats the boy's head, wrapping his hand around Damian's small cock. That helped him to take his fingers, it should be able to enter completely into him. He moves his hand first, getting his limb to start wetting. The boy doesn't protest, he gasps and groans against the floor.

Jason slowly pulls out his dick, entering with the same calm, listening to the voice of the young man shaking. Its sounds become drowned out because it bites its lips. The youngster lets out a long moan when his brother hits his prostrate again, now with his penis. Jason grinds his teeth, as he feels the kid's cozy interior shrink. He backs up by hitting his little hole harder.

"Jason, slow down, you're too big." The boy complains, turning his watery face to look his brother in the eye. Todd feels his skin bristle, those words shouldn't excite him so much. "You're hitting too hard, slow down."

Damian sobs, his knees shaking before the pounding. His flesh burns from the force his older brother uses to penetrate him, opening him up to the edge. He groans as his body vibrates; each time Jason grinds that spot behind his belly. The heat builds up in his cock for the third time, the tingling on his skin spreads out in a dizzying way. As the pounding in his butt only makes him lose himself in the bright flashes in his eyes.

Jason's hand covers his mouth just in time to drown out his scream, the tiny body shaking on the floor. He spills his sperm on the tatami, letting the heat escape from his body. While Todd continues to scourge his hole. Damian lets out little sobs, not having the strength to protest anymore. Squeals as his brother pushes himself completely inside. Whispering something he is not able to understand.

The older one recoils, sliding out of the tiny body, admiring how dilated Damian's hole is. He removes the condom from his cock by tying a knot to prevent its contents from spilling out. The boy is still shaking on the floor, Jason reaches for his clothes which are scattered around the room. Covering him with his Uwagi, and adjusting his own clothes.

"Today I will take you to your room, but next time you must go yourself".

my twitter

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
